Un REGALO que NO es exactamente un OBSEQUIO
by Wolf's Times
Summary: Minato y Kushina junto con sus amigos; los Uchiha y los Hyuuga, pasarán una navidad increíble que nunca olvidarán, junto a una pizca de diversión.


Disclaimer: Ni el Anime/manga ni los personajes me pertenecen todo es obra de Masashi Kishimoto-san; yo solo los tomo prestado para recrearlos en mi fic

Título: REGALO DE NAVIDAD QUE NO ES EXACTAMENTE UN OBSEQUIO

-o-

Dos jóvenes de secundaria se miraban fijamente entre el tumulto de gente a su alrededor.

- -¡Mina-chan! ¡Toma tu regalo ´ttebane!- dijo una chica de cabellera roja hacia el chico de cabello rubio con una sonrisa hermosa.

- -Kushina…gracias, pero el regalo que más anhelo eres tú- dijo él mirándola intensamente.

- -Mi-mina-chan…-dijo totalmente sonrojada, mientras que él se acercaba lentamente hacia ella para…

¡RINGGG!

- -¡Aahh!- gritó el chico al caerse de la cama.

- -No puede ser…Hasta en mis sueños soy un completo cursi- dijo totalmente decepcionado de si mismo.

Miró el reloj, y no tuvo que pasar más de un segundo antes que se diese cuenta de lo tarde que era, sus ojos se abrieron como platos; pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba del todo, de lo que más temía era…

-o-

- -¡NAMIKAZE ESTAS MUERTO!- se escuchó ese grito retumbar entre las paredes de la escuela secundaria de la Hoja.

- -No puede ser, ese engendro afeminado, me las va a pagar, -COMO SE LE VA A OCURRIR LLEGAR TARDE EL DÍA DE LA EXPOSICIÓN FINAL- dijo totalmente desesperada Kushina.

De pronto…

- -¡Lamento la tardanza!- dijo Minato al pasar por la puerta del aula

Kushina volteó su cabeza lenta y aterradoramente para ver a su compañero de grupo; para luego mostrarle su puño en forma de amenaza

Minato sintió como si Kushina lo estuviera carbonizando con la mirada y trato de evitarla, ya que podría haber jurado ver un aura espeluznantemente rojiza a su alrededor

-Namikaze, que bueno que estas aquí, tu grupo es el primero en salir a exponer; recuerda que esta nota es la final del curso- le dijo el profesor

A lo que a Minato solo le quedó suspirar en forma de alivio

-Si hubieras faltado, yo misma hubiera ido a tu casa a matarte 'ttebane-dijo la pelirroja apareciendo al lado del rubio

-Si, me lo suponía; pero ya estoy aquí así que, esforcémonos – dijo con una amplia sonrisa, una que sólo él podía mostrar

-o-

Luego de terminar las exposiciones, las horas escolares pasaron rápidamente; más aún para Minato y su grupo…

-Kushina, estuviste excelente en la exposición- comentó Mikoto

-Jeje, muchas gracias; pero hubiera estado mejor si un individuo no me hubiera hecho enfadar por casi echar a perder mi nota- dijo mirando culpablemente a Minato

-Bueno, pero todo salió bien- dijo con una gotita en la cabeza al estilo anime el dicho individuo

-Si, si; pero lo más importante chicos; es que hoy es ¡Navidad!- dijo emocionada Mikoto

-Qué problema-comento Fugaku

-Hay Fubaka, cuándo no tú de aguafiestas- dijo Kushina para luego sacarle la lengua al nombrado

A Fugaku se le formó una venita en la frente

-Chicos, escúchenme; ¿recuerdan que nos íbamos a encontrar en la casa de Minato para pasar Noche Buena?- dijo la chica de cabello azabache

-¿Eh? Bueno no recuerdo eso, pero no me parece una mala idea-dijo el Namikaze

-Bien, todo está dicho, ¡a las 11:00 p.m en la casa de Mina-chan!- dijo una emocionada Kushina

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos adelantando para avisarles a Hiashi y Hisashi –dijo Mikoto mientras jalaba a Fugaku del brazo

Minato y Kushina pudieron ver como sus dos amigos se dispersaron entre la blanca nieve que caía…

Minato no sabía que hacer o decir, la verdad era que se ponía nervioso cuando se quedaba a solas con ella, ya que ella era la chica que él quería; su energética amiga Kushina Uzumaki

-Kushina, ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?- preguntó el rubio para romper el hielo y a la vez esconder su nerviosismo

-Clar-¡Verdad!; lo siento Mina-chan, tengo que irme, nos vemos en tu casa, ¡me olvidé de hacer algo muy importante 'ttebane!- gritó la pelirroja mientras corría en dirección opuesta a la del Namikaze

-Adiós- se despidió Minato antes de dirigirse hacia su casa o mejor el lugar de encuentro  
>-o- <p>

Mientras que en la casa de Mikoto…

-¡Ah mou! ¡Esos dos tienen que declarase de una vez por todas 'ttebane!-dijo Mikoto ''algo'' emocionada

Hiashi, Hizashi y Fugaku la miraron con cara de "¿qué pasó aquí?"

-Hehehe, lo siento, es que me desesperé un poquito por la idea- dijo ella un poco apenada

-Bueno, la verdad es que yo también desde hace tiempo que me hago de la idea de que ese par deberían de estar juntos- intervino Hiashi

-igual yo- opinó Hizashi

-Bien, ¿y supuestamente que podemos hacer nosotros?-preguntó el Uchiha

-¿Para que crees que hice el encuentro en la casa de Minato?- dijo sabiamente la chica

-La verdad es que las mujeres tienen mas conocimiento en estas cosas-comentó Hiashi mirando con una gotita en la cabeza a la peli-negra

-Y el plan es…-intervino curioso Fugaku

-El plan es que nosotros nunca lleguemos a la reunión navideña- dijo con una amplia sonrisa la mujer del grupo

-¿¡Eh!-dijeron al unísono los chicos

La chica suspiró  
>-En verdad que les falta; pues ¿no creen que si ambos están en la casa de Minato a solas no sería más probable de que algo suceda?<p>

-Mikoto tiene razón, además podríamos escondernos y ver lo que pasa por si cualquier inconveniente ocurre-dijo uno de los Hyuga

-Entonces manos a la obra- dijo el Uchiha para poder ver a Mikoto feliz de una vez por todas

-o-

Ya llegada la hora…..

Minato esperaba sentado en uno de los sofás de la sala cuando se escuchó que tocaron el timbre insistentemente, él se paró y fue a abrir la puerta de la entrada

-¡Mina-chaan!¡Hola!...¿Y los demás?-dijo Kushina mientras entraba a la casa del rubio

-No lo sé ya deberían de estar aquí, es un poco tarde-dijo Minato un poco preocupado

-Bueno, sólo nos queda esperar-dijo la pelirroja mientras dejaba un pequeño obsequio debajo del árbol de navidad, lo cuál no pasó desapercibido por el rubio

-Kushina…¿Qué es eso?-dijo el oji-azul refiriéndose al obsequio

-Ah….ya lo sabrás-dijo un poco dudosa Kushina

Al notar el titubeo de Kushina, Minato quiso indagar más a fondo

-Bueno, sino me lo quieres mostrar lo entiendo-dijo este tratando de hacerle una jugada psicológica a ella

-¡Mou! Esta bién si tanto quieres ver….¡toma ¡ …¡Feliz..- dijo la pelirroja acercándose al rubio en forma de regaño pero no puedo terminar ya que se tropezó

Pero alguien detuvo su aterrizaje….

-….Navidad..-dijo una Kushina totalmente apenada al encontrase sobre su mejor amigo y lo único que los separaba era ese presente que tenía ella en sus manos

Ella sin pensarlo dos veces se paró rápidamente con la cara muy sonrojada mirando para otro lado..y su compañero hizo lo mismo

-Este…-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

-Yo..-dijo Minato rascándose la cabeza y mirando hacia abajo muy sonrojado

-Yo…-titubeo Kushina

-Kushina….-dijo el rubio mirándola a los ojos

-¿Sí?...-dijo ella mirándolo a él también

-Tu…yo….este…m-me..me gustas, y mucho-dijo él sintiendo que en cualquier momento se hundiría bajo tierra

-..-Kushina no emitió sonido alguno

Cuando de un solo portazo la puerto quedo abierto en abrir y cerrar de ojos

-¡KUSHINA, DI ALGO DE UNA BUENA VEZ; MUJER!-dijo Mikoto  
>-Esto es desesperante-comento Fugaku<p>

Estos últimos y los Hyuga habían estado espiándolos escondidos en el arbusto que estaba afuera de la casa del chico de mirada azul

-ESTA BIEN, ¿QUIEREN QUE DIGA ALGO?-gritó la Uzumaki

A lo que todos asintieron

-¡ME G-GUSTA MI MINATO NAMIKAZE; SI, MI MEJOR AMIGO, EL CHICO AFEMINADO, TONTO Y TOTALMENTE AMABLE, Y ESE PRESENTE DE ALLI ERA PARA ËL!- grito a más no poder la chica que tenía la cara del mismo color que su cabello

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta ante tremenda confesión que pego Kushina

-Bien….¿Y qué esperan?-preguntó el Uchiha

-¿Para qué?- preguntaron al unísono la parejita

-Pues…BESO; BESO; BESO…-comenzó a molestar Mikoto de una manera muy dulce y divertida

Minato comenzó a caminar hacia Kushina, la cual estaba un poco nerviosa, pues parecía que Minato no se lo había tomado a broma; se paró enfrente de ella y se comenzó a acercar a ella mientras a su alrededor tenían como espectadores a sus mejores amigos; y se podía decir que Minato quería que te una vez por todas se entendieran sus sentimientos hacia ella; cuando ya estaban a escasos milímetros de rozarse…..; fuegos artificiales comenzaron brotar como estrellas en el firmamento

Por lo que ambos se separaron; y los demás salieron a ver aquellas magníficas luces; pero aquella pareja recién confesada se había quedado adentro de la casa; se podía ver que ambos se estaban dando su primer beso, uno muy ingenuo y a la vez tímido; la verdad nunca se le podría haber visto a KUSHINA mas tímida que en ese instante…

Cuando ambos se separaron, Kushina le entregó el obsequio a Minato, el cuál lo abrió y es pudo ver que lo que contenía un collar de plata que tenía un dijo e forma el símbolo de Konoha que tenía grabado en la parte de atrás :" Mina-chan; Merry Christmas"

Minato la volteó a ver y ella lo estaba observando

-Gracias Kushina-dijo él abrazándola de impulso

-Eh..- dijo ella un poco apenada

-¡lo siento!-dijo él separándose de ella

-Bien, ¿y mi regalo Mina-chan?-dijo ella sonriente

-¿Re-regalo?-pregunto él sintiendo que eso no olía a algo bueno

-o-

-Kawaii-dijo Mikoto con estrellita en los ojos al ver los fuegos artificiales

-MINATO NAMIKAZE, YO QUE ME TOMO EL TIEMPO DE COMPRARTE ALGO Y TU TE OLVIDAS DE MI! ¡DATE POR MUERTO 'TTEBANE!-gritó una Kushina con aire demoniaco al abrir al puerta persiguiendo a Minato

-Ah…estos no van a cambiar –dijo una Mikoto mientras suspiraba

-pero por lo menos se ven felices-dijo Fugaku

-Mientras veían que ambos corrían con una peculiar sonrisa en la cara; y a la vez reían por diversión

La verdad Navidad es un Día en el cuál millones de momentos maravillosos e inolvidables pueden suceder y aquel día no fue la excepción para Minato Namikaze

-o-

Muchas gracias por haber leído mi fic; espero que les haya gustado


End file.
